


Let Me Take Care of You

by MadsAboutYou



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Nigel, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Knotting, Language, M/M, Omega!Adam, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadsAboutYou/pseuds/MadsAboutYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt from my tumblr!<br/>"spacedogs - omegaverse pls?pls???"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from my tumblr (fallin-for-youreyes)!  
> "spacedogs - omegaverse pls?pls???"
> 
> This one has two (very short) chapters!

It was an absolutely gorgeous night, even by Nigel’s standards. A soft breeze floating through the air, not a cloud in the sky, and every single constellation that Adam loved to go on about was perfectly visible. It must have been a popular night to look at the stars, because the park was filled with couples and families curled up with blankets, some with telescopes and some with picnic baskets.

Nigel was sitting behind Adam with one leg on each side of him, his spaceman settled against his chest with a Tupperware of macaroni and cheese in his lap, a blanket draped across the two of them.

Right in the middle of Adam’s fifth explanation of the same constellation that Nigel just didn’t seem to understand, he suddenly stopped, body freezing. He could feel the slick suddenly drip down his legs, everything was too hot, and his skin seemed to crackle under the breeze.

“Adam?,” Nigel asked softly, a worried frown crossing his lips. “Is something wr–,” he stopped immediately, the smell traveling into his nostrils and about fifteen people turned around to look at them.

“Oh shit. Oh shit, oh fucking fuck,” Nigel muttered, eyes going wide. “Adam, this wasn’t fucking supposed to start until fucking next week,” he huffed, sitting up and grabbing the blanket quickly. He could tell a few other Alpha’s could smell the incredibly strong scent of Adam’s heat, and a soft growl left his chest.

His Omega’s heats were always something that Adam had taken great care to plan and work around. They planned them perfectly, having all of the necessary things ready for a week of Adam being miserable and horny. But nothing was prepared yet, he thought they had a week. Surprise heats were the worst.

Adam whimpered slightly as he tried to stand up, but it felt as though his limbs were too heavy, and the only thing he could focus on was Nigel. He reached for his mate, his Alpha, and Nigel immediately picked him up bridal style.

“We’re going home, darling. Don’t worry, I’m going to take good care of you,” he promised, baring his teeth slightly at the other Alphas who were staring at Adam before he quickly moved down the street, taking Adam to their apartment to take care of his spaceman for the rest of the week.


	2. Chapter 2

Nigel immediately went into the well rehearsed plan they had for Adam’s heats. He took him to the bedroom and stripped the bed completely before laying him down. “Shhh, I’ll be back soon, your Alpha’s going to take good fucking care of you,” he promised the whimpering and whining Adam. He was practically drunk off of his scent alone, but he managed to ignore his raging erection for the moment to finish what needed to be prepared.

He grabbed all of the fans, plugging them in and starting them up to cool off the room, then he filled up a couple of insulated cups with ice and water, placing them on the nightstand before he wrapped a few bags of ice with wash cloths. Everything was ready.

He glanced over to see Adam already naked, sweat and slick dripping from his body in the most obscene fashion, and Nigel made sure to make quick work of his own clothing.

“Please,” Adam whimpered, thrusting two fingers immediately into his entrance in an effort to soothe the fire in his belly. His smaller cock was red and angry looking, steadily dripping precome onto his stomach, and Nigel had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life.

“Fuck, baby,” he whispered, giving him a searing kiss as he replaced Adam’s fingers with his own, cause the younger man to whine and arch his back off of the bed. “That’s right, your big Alpha’s gonna fill you up with his huge fucking cock,” he purred at his ear, letting his tongue trace over his mate mark as he sucked a bruise over top of the place.

Adam could barely contain himself by now, and he started to rock back against his fingers with reckless abandon. “Alpha,” he breathed out, cheeks flushed with lust and eyes glassy with a desire filled haze. “Need your knot, Alpha. Want it so bad,” he moaned and Nigel couldn’t deny his little spaceman a fucking thing.

He took out his fingers and pushed his cock inside of him, hissing at how tight he could be even with all of the prep. “Christ, gorgeous. So fucking good. Such a good Omega,” he grunted, grabbing at his hips to snap into him harshly. He knew it wouldn’t take long, because Adam would be ready to go again in fifteen minutes and Nigel (while it took him a bit longer) was more than happy to help however he could, whether it be with his fingers, mouth, tongue, etc…

Moaning Nigel’s name over and over, Adam knew he was close. He felt the head of Nigel’s cock hit his prostate and he immediately shot thick ropes of come all over his stomach, whimpering.

The second Nigel felt Adam clench around him, he gasped with his own release, knot expanding completely until they were tangled together into their messy bond. He laid down beside him, still tangled together for at least fifteen minutes.

“Feel better, gorgeous?,” Nigel panted, and Adam mewled softly in a slight content, the ache gone for now, sure to appear again within the next half hour.

But Nigel was ready for when it returned.


End file.
